Void Relic
}} Void Relics are items that can be opened to reveal valuable treasure after completing Void Fissure missions. They are the principal means for acquiring Prime and Forma Blueprints. VoidProjectionsIronD.png|''Lith'' VoidProjectionsBronzeD.png|''Meso'' VoidProjectionsSilverD.png|''Neo'' VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Axi'' Acquisition Void Relics are received as rewards in missions, mostly endless (Excavation, Survival, Defense or Interception). They can also be received in some non-endless missions but have a rarer chance of dropping there. Void Relics can also be traded between players. As of all previously obtained Void Keys have been converted to Void Relics. Use One Void Relic at a time per player can be equipped for use in a Void Fissure mission, with a Void Relic selection screen appearing upon selecting a Void Fissure mission that allows a player to choose the desired Void Relic before starting. Like Alerts, if the mission node where the Void Fissure is located has not been unlocked (completing the mission at least once), players will not be able to enter the mission and thus will not be prompted to equip a Void Relic. If the mission is completed with a closure of the Void Fissure, followed by a successful extraction, each of the players' equipped Relics will display one of the potential rewards from their Relic's rewards table, with each player's reward being independent of their teammate's rewards depending on their equipped Relic and drop chance. All players with a Relic equipped can then choose which of the up to four rewards on offer they want to keep - either the one from their own relic or one from those of the other players. After the rewards are chosen, the Relics equipped by all players are consumed. Refinement Each item in a Relic's reward pool is assigned a certain drop chance, which determines the likelihood of them being chosen after completing a Void Fissure mission, displayed by a blue bar in the Void Relic Refinement screen - the higher the bar, the higher the drop chance. These chances can be improved for rarer items through refinement. To perform refinement, players must complete the Mars Junction mission on Earth and install the Void Relic Segment they receive in their Orbiter. They must then collect Void Traces in Void Fissure missions, which are dropped from slain Corrupted Eximus enemies that appear in a Void Fissure event. Corrupted Eximus spawn at 30%, 60%, and 90%, and is the only source of Void Traces. Meaning delaying the seal of the fissure is counter-intuitive. With Void Traces, players can use the Orbiter's refinement function to upgrade a single Relic from "Intact" to "Exceptional" (25 Traces), "Flawless" (50 Traces), or "Radiant" (100 Traces). With each refinement tier, the chance for obtaining rarer items in the refined Relic's reward table is raised while the more common ones' chance is lowered. After refinement, the newly refined Relic will be separated from the stack of Intact Relics. Each Relic can be refined only once. VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Intact'' (Default) VoidProjectionsIronA.png|''Exceptional'' (25 Traces) VoidProjectionsIronB.png|''Flawless'' (50 Traces) VoidProjectionsIronC.png|''Radiant'' (100 Traces) Drop chances According to user datamining,VoiD_Glitch, DATAMINED VOID RELIC RARITY WEIGHTS + SCALING AND OPERATION, Reddit, 10 July 2016 refinement affects drop chances as follows: A group of four players with "radiant" relics of the same type therefore has a 34% chance of getting the relic's rare reward to drop in any one mission. This amounts to around 11 tries of a mission with this setup to obtain the item with near certainty (close to 100%) at least once, requiring 1,100 Void Traces per player for refinement.Dangersandwich, Comment on: DATAMINED VOID RELIC RARITY WEIGHTS + SCALING AND OPERATION, Reddit, 10 July 2016 Sale and trading The Void Relics can not be sold, but can be traded among players. In addition, the Prime components that are awarded from them have several uses: * They can be used to craft the respective equipment in the Foundry. * They can be traded for Platinum to other players. * They can also be sold to Baro Ki'Teer for Ducats, which are used to acquire rare equipment from Ki'Teer. The average Ducat value of the parts awarded from Relics ranges between 7 and 35 per Relic, depending on the Relic's type. The Relics which are the most valuable in terms of Ducats are Meso C1 (35 Ducats on average), as well as Lith S2 and A1, Neo V1 and all Axi Relics (all 28 to 32 Ducats on average).Neofaucheur, Relics droptables & best Relics to farm Ducats, Reddit, 11 July 2016 List of Void Relics and drop sites Relics are divided into four tiers, said to correspond to the eras of the Orokin empire. In ascending order of value, they are: Lith, Meso, Neo and Axi. Each tier encompasses several types of relic, and each type has its own rewards table, comprising Forma blueprints, as well as Prime components and blueprints. By relic= |-|By mission= |-|By rewards= |-|By rewards (simple table)= Patch History :*Fixed controllers not working with the Relic manager and enhancer. :*Fixed Saryn Prime Systems Blueprint and Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. :*Fixed the missing Nova Prime Neuroptics Blueprint, and added to a Relic reward table. :*Fixed an issue where the Void Relic screen was unusable on controllers. :Script Information: :We've run a script for those affected by Void Key to Relics. See this PSA thread for more information. link :Changes: :*The Void Fissure sealing process will be aborted should no players in the squad have a Relic equipped, i.e leaving while only having one equipped Relic will close it out. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. :*Fixed a typo in Meso N2 Relic names. :*Corrected the type of Dual Kama awarded in the Neo V1 Relic. Should have been a Prime Blueprint. :*Relics introduced. }} References Category:Mechanics Category:Orokin Category:Update 19